


Train Ambush

by FuryEclipse



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Diana and Eilio are mother son duo, Fight scene on top of a train is the only violence here, Gen, and it's no surprise that Dante gets stabbed by Rebellion again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryEclipse/pseuds/FuryEclipse
Summary: Dante and Diana's first meeting and someone gets stabbed, a little demon child says hello and Morrison is plotting against the two.(Post DMC3)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Train Ambush

“I’ve got a job for you Dante and it’s a bit of a… personal matter.” Morrison hummed, putting three fresh pizzas onto the desk. “Here, payment.”

“...so what’s the job?” He asked, peeking under the lid. When he saw that there were no olives, he took a slice to happily eat while his other hand dried off his hair. 

“Do you remember my old friend Aidan Lyon?” Morrison started off.

“Huh? Wasn’t he a friend of yours getting some big dirt on some special project?”

“Yes. He’s also paid off some of your loan for opening your lovely shop here.” The broker started taking a piece of pizza.

“So do I finally get to meet this guy?” He leaned over excitedly. Dante heard many stories from Morrison on how he was wanting to help devil hunters. A human that understood his purpose and was willing to pay money for it too.

When he finally opened up his shop, a few days later, he got a letter with a wax lion seal and his name in fancy writing. Inside was his first few months bills paid with a small note inside that simply read, _Good luck, Dante, the Legendary Devil Hunter_.

Legendary Devil Hunter, he liked the ring of that, he had the envelope and note tucked away in his safe upstairs, a small memento that he appreciated.

“Unless you’re able to meet the dead, then sure Dante.” Morrison sighed sadly, dropping a newspaper he had tucked under his arm. Finishing the slice in hand, Dante took it and noticed on the front the title, ‘ **LABORATORY EXPLOSION ROCKED ETERNIS BRILLIA!’** emblazoned in big bold text. 

“Eternis Brillia? Isn't that the city way up isolated north?” Dante hummed curiously.

“Yeah, it’s very secretive but that explosion hit pretty bad, cause there were multiple people involved in that huge lab. No one knew why but Aidan was trying to get me some info but…”

“He didn't make it out.” Dante noted seeing the man’s name in the list of the dead. What a pity.

“Now here’s where you come in.” Dante perked up to attention. “He left some stuff behind for me in a secret location before everything blew up. I need you to retrieve it and bring it back.”

“Morrison I’m not an-”

“There’s demons in the area searching for him, plus he already paid for your ticket too and back.” A letter was placed onto the desk with two train tickets that were already prepared for him on an upcoming date. Looking more into the tickets he noticed they were first class. “First class, all paid for. Food and nap area included.”

“Did you plot against me?” He chuckled, throwing the towel away somewhere and finished his slice of pizza.

“Of course not, are you going or not?”

“I’m interested, but what’s the catch?”

“Oh, I'm glad you mentioned that.” Morrison smiled and sat up a bit more. “There is one _slight_ catch, it’s about who _else_ he left behind.”

“Who?” Dante looked over and questioned the grin the broker had on his face.

* * *

Dante slowly woke up from his nap and heard some rustling nearby as a woman joined the train car and took her seat across from him. Two hours later, he perked up seeing the black haired woman suddenly wake up from her nap and look around curiously. He’d been only on the train for a few hours but he could smell the demons coming. He noticed that she left her seat quickly but casually walked to the in between of the trains and disappeared. 

_Remember Dante, this girl has some potential to be a devil hunter. I need you to go take a look and make your judgement, there’s bound to be some demons following. After all, you've been in this work longer. ...Think of it this way, you’re getting paid to observe and make a final call. Text me what you think when you see her in action._

Morrison’s words repeated again in his mind as he slowly got up and followed her, fixing his long black sleeve shirt as his red coat fluttered in the wind as he left the cart. He looked up to the open hatch and soon, poked his head up over the lip of the hatch. Looking around, he noticed the girl had turned to face several pride demons, including blood-goyles, a bunch of lust demons and three fat envy demons coming at her with a roar. Taking her aim, she fired with her pistol, using only one hand with the other hand empty.

_If this was a pure human, then how is she able to stand on the roof of the train car?_

He ducked when a scythe flew near him and he watched as the girl dismissed her now empty pistol away.

“Ok, now you’re now just being rude!” She spat angrily. He watched as she held her hand out, snapped her fingers and he saw golden energy create two circles around her wrists as she summoned one half of a wicked looking blade, he recognized it as one half of those big-ass scissors that those nasty Sin Scissors wielded, her other hand summoning the other half. The energy was gone but the two golden circle rings were on both her wrists. She sent one of the blades flying into the demons which cut a head off. Jumping straight into the fray, she danced on the metallic surface with ease. She acted like a dancer as her body gracefully dodged and kicked the hell spawn. The two golden blades were being moved by her hands, with her arms in a constant circling motion, the blades followed and he watched her parry a scythe with ease. With a final spin, she stabbed the last demon in the face and watched it disappear into dust.

_Oh, she’s got potential alright._

Ducking suddenly, he watched as multiple Fallen creatures surged after her. The metal bracer had an opalescent blue energy, mixed with some other colored hues on her right arm.

“I'm great at multitasking. I can waste time, be unproductive, and procrastinate all at once.” Within a few moments, he saw the faint image of clock hands spinning quickly as it charged up for something. At the last human second, the clock hands all struck and emitted a Greyon-like time bubble. The woman went at normal speed as she swiped at the Fallen without a care. When she left the bubble, it went down and time soon caught up with the devils, causing them to screech and drop off the train. The ash they left behind was quickly gone from the rush of the train.

“With time to spare.” She chuckled and opened the hatch to jump back into the empty train. Dante looked back into the car and the woman in question turned around. He noted that she had straight black hair with a pixie cut, fair skin, a lavender silk ribbon in her hair and bright dark brown eyes. Her body was built athletically slim as she wore a black leather jacket down to her knees, a gray collared shirt and dark blue like pants. On her person was a purple and black colored sling shoulder bag. She even had knee high boots that haven been worn down a bit but still held up. He smiled and leaned against the door frame as she took a moment to process that she wasn't alone in the car.

“Huh?” The girl spoke up and tilted her head curiously. “Who are you?”

“You stole my kills, how rude.”

“You should have gotten to them faster.”

“That’s fair.” He chuckled watching her. “So what’s with your gear? Do you only carry a pistol?”

“Why are you suddenly interested?”

“Well…” Dante grinned. “I can't help but admire weapons.”

“The weapons itself or the person holding it?”

“I mean the cute lady that’s holding the pistol is a better sight.” He winked at her. The woman in front of him groaned and facepalmed at his flirting.

“Do you do this to all women you meet?”

“Only the cute ones.”

“So every single woman you’ve flirted with, got it.”

He chuckled and she shifted the shoulder bag to put it behind her when earlier it was in front, was there some gear in there that she didn't want destroyed? “What’s in the bag?”

“Important papers I don't want destroyed.”

“Papers?”

“To get into the city, duh.” 

“Soooo how did you do that golden hand ring thing?” 

“Golden hand ring thing?”

“Yeah! The thing where you made Sin Scissor blade appear and went to murder those demons.”

“Oh you mean sigils?”

“Sigils?”

“Yeah, I use them to summon things to my hand.” He watched her hand light up briefly and the Sin Scissor blade manifested next to her, spinning as if she were using it.

“Pretty cool party trick, you’ve got there.” He hummed, leaning back a little, holding his hands behind his head as if he was lazing around on the ground. 

“Party trick? Nah, it’s just something I was born with.” She shrugged, dismissing the weapon with a snap.

“Still cool though, but where are you heading off to in such a rush?”

“Huh?”

“You’re so eager to run out, is something wrong?”

“Yeah...You’re a half devil.” She said, narrowing her eyes at him. The spectral Sin Scissor blades suddenly were summoned to her side without her having to move her hand. If he had to guess, it seemed as if her powers were tuned to her mental or emotional state.

“And is that a crime?”

“How the hell are you not dead yet?”

“People have tried but failed, cause my good looks disarmed them.” He clicked his tongue, throwing a finger gun at her.

“I find that hard to believe.” She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“Geez, putting me on the chopping block huh?”

“Just cut to the chase, sir.”

“Fine, if you want to play it that way. What’s with the demonic energy on ya, it’s muted but it’s concerning.”

“Concerning?”

“That demon on you is latched onto you.” He narrowed his eyes, just a little. Whether it was a demonic possession or a parasite latching onto her, he couldn’t tell. Not yet.

“Eh? You make it seem like I've got a death sentence or something.” She crossed her arms and shifted a bit. He could see that she was getting antsy and nervous.

“If it’s not checked up on, then yes it’s a nasty one way trip to a really _really_ painful death.”

“Well yeah, anything with demons and all that jazz happens.” She shrugged and he noticed her foot shift back, she was ready to run. “I’ll be fine, don't worry yourself so much for a stranger. You’ll get even more white hair than what you’ve got on your head right now.”

“That’s not the point.”

“It’s been fun but if you don't mind, I’d like to get back to my seat and enjoy the ride to the city.”

“Sorry, but your ticket has been denied entry.” He whipped out Ebony and Ivory as she backflipped to the door, then jumped out as he fired his guns. Racing to the door, he looked into the next cart, only to see her jump onto the roof and make a break for the other cars. “Shit!”

He raced through the other cars, using his demonic blood to make himself quicker to intercept her on the empty car. They had three empty cars to use as their battlefield, the humans behind him wouldn't get hurt, not if he was still standing and this demonic creature was still running amok. He jumped onto the top of the roof and steadied himself as she skidded to a stop.

“Back off, I don't want to hurt you!” She spat as the Sin Scissors took a defensive stance.

“Then give me the demon in you.” He said as the train soon steadied out once more.

“No. I won’t let you take him.” Her eyes narrowed and she took out her pistol, her blades shifting to an offensive stance.

“Then I'll remove him myself.” He took off Rebellion from his back and armed himself with Ebony in hand. “Last chance.”

He watched her load a bullet into the chamber and the two spectral blades hover near her. The train soon was heading toward a tunnel, which the two ducked to avoid getting hit. Within a few moments, the train emerged and the two clashed. 

Dante watched as the woman in front of him unleashed an entire magazine onto him, which he easily deflected and as he unleashed his, the spectral swords took the hit but the bullets were sent ricocheting the other way. He watched as she dismissed the empty pistol and charged over at him. Looking down, he noticed that she was actually using a sigil to ground herself on the metallic cart, _clever_ girl.

Moving quickly, he dodged the Sin Scissors and with a flick of the wrist, parried one, but was shoved back by the other. Quickly recovering, he continued to charge and watched her parry, counter and dance around him. Those spectral blades are always close to her and used to deflect Rebellion’s strikes. Whoever taught her how to fight this well obviously knew what they were doing, he grinned a bit as the two’s sword strikes got faster and faster. He watched the demonic metal and the spectral light create sparks when they struck each other till he noticed a crack in one of them. Mentally locking onto it, Rebellion struck the crack and both were shoved back by an explosion of a huge amount of energy.

He dug his sword into the metal car to slow himself down and he saw her skid back quite a bit, looking at her side. Watching her grab the blade with her actual hand as if it were a real sword. Pulling out Rebellion, he twirled her around and took the same stance.

“Not bad, I haven't had a fight like this in a while!”

“You’re the first to keep up with me!”

“Well then, let’s keep going.”

“Agreed.”

Both took their stances and after another few tense moments, the two launched at each other again. Their swords clashing and sparking as they scratched and hit each other, the metal vs spectral hard light magic. He was enjoying the pretty light show till one collision shattered her sword and sent the two back a bit.

“Aw, too bad. That was pretty cool.”

“I’m not done yet, tough guy.” He was going to make a comment but he noticed his sword had a sigil on it, with a flick of her wrist it was sent flying to the end of the train car.

“Rude.” She shrugged and gave him the middle finger. Dante let out a breathy chuckle. “So name the time and place?”

“Sorry you’re not my type!” She spat as he easily caught her punch. To his surprise, she caught his retaliatory punch. 

“Sheesh, that’s a little harsh, don't you think?”

“For a man of your stature, I don't think wearing a titty strap and untied boots is appropriate any year.”

“Then why are you staring?” He asked cheekily. The girl narrowed her eyes at him before he shoved her back.

“Just keeping an eye on my target.” When she launched herself back into the fray, he easily blocked, dodged and countered some of her punches. With a growl, she kicked his knee, to which he visibly winced at. He shoved her back when she tried to kick him again. She flipped back and landed on her two feet again, with the grace and precision of a dancer mixed with a fighter. She snapped her fingers and those spectral scissors came back to her hand. Damn, how much power did this woman pack? He groaned louder when she summoned a second set and charged at him once more.

_Dammit Morrison, you're giving me a run for my money! You're lucky she's cute!_

He summoned Cerberus at the last second and with a hard swing, the icy chains caught her scissors, holding it still as he grinned.

“What the-” She froze and tried to pull her blades back but they creaked against the devil arm metal.

“It’s been fun but unfortunately, this hunter is always prepared for the worst.” Tugging those icy chains tightly, he shattered them all and what he didn't expect was a hard punch to the jaw that sent him flying back, shaking it off, she stood there unamused.

“Yeah, so are ladies.” She said, with a snap of her fingers, those scissor blades were resummoned back to her side, there was a slight golden fire in her eyes and on her wrists. Was this her Devil Trigger ability?

_Now things are getting interesting._

Grinning he stood up and the two resumed their fight, sparks flew and small bursts of energy came and went as the two exchanged hits. He noticed that his pups ice was slowly being burnt down by the hard light exposure and the moment he lost his grip, she took it. Activating her bracer, he soon was encompassed by that Geryon-like time bubble and he watched her stagger back, grab Rebellion and he saw her launch herself upward. When he managed to break out of the bubble with some of his demonic power, she threw Rebellion down hard into his chest. He blacked out for a few moments, hitting the train car hard. As he came too, he heard her panting heavily, groaning and hissing at some of the injuries he left on her.

“Talk about a heart stopper.” Dante said loud enough for her to hear as he slowly got himself up despite the sword sticking out of his chest. “Ya missed.” He grinned pulling the weapon out and watched her shocked expression.

“Ok… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!” She screeched angrily.

“Jackpot.” He winked with a dangerous smirk.

He drew both guns and to his surprise, she warped over to him, high kicked Ivory out of his hand. Only for her to backflip away and catch his lady in her hand, pointing at him. The train was slowing down, they were at the station. He kept Ebony aimed at her as the two had a mexican standoff, his demonic power starting to seep around him with her golden rings on her wrists starting to blaze more. His pupil went slit and hers had a golden flame coming off them, the two were close to pulling the triggers.

“Alright you two, that’s enough.”

Both looked over at the African man in the suit tipping his hat up at the two hunters.

“Morrison!” He exclaimed, relieved to see him, she lowered his gun and both jumped off the train. “Boy am I glad to see you! So this girl here was-”

“Wait, you’re J.D. Morrison? My mentor told me to give you a letter.” She said, shoving him out of the way. Handing him a letter, he recognized it as one he got from the mysterious Lyon guy that gave him a bunch of money for Devil May Cry. It was the lion symbol on the wax seal that gave it away.

“Thank you.” The broker chuckled and looked at the semi damaged train. “And very little collateral damage! I’m impressed.” He exclaimed in shock.

“You act like it’s something new.” He sighed and walked back over to the broker as the passengers trailed out of the cars.

“Well, now that you two are fully acquainted with each other, Dante is she up to par?”

“Ugh, he’s been flirting ever since we fought.” She groaned. 

“And he’s terrible at flirting!” Came a squeaky voice from behind Diana. Dante looked over at the little demonic creature coming out of the bag, his small demonic body partly resting on the woman’s shoulder. He was the size of a house cat, except he had six limbs instead of four. There was a mix of mostly Greyon, with a bit of Riot, Chaos and other demons in him, but he looked more like a baby cuter version of them. On his neck was the same matching colored lavender silk ribbon except it was a bow instead of just the ribbon trails. His six limbs had fins that had a dark purple and blue membrane, his back had the trademark blue fire from Greyon and a long tail that was way too long for him. There were two metal bracers on his front legs and his ear fins frilled up with two purple blue mixed hued eyes looking around everything, there were also small nubs where the Greyon horns would be. His scales were grey in color with a purple tint and still putting on color. Obviously he was a baby of some scientific kind with four toes and his claws came out when he climbed onto Diana, he moved very clumsily as if still trying to figure out his demonic body but still very fast.

“Huh? That’s the parasite.” He said, hand halfway to drawing his gun.

“Excuse me!? Don't call him that, you jackass piece of shit!” She screeched. She punched him hard with that time bracer of hers, sending him staggering backward. “JUST TRY AND TAKE HIM FROM ME I DARE YOU, IMMA FUCKING CHOP OFF YOUR-”

“Now now, you two, that’s enough of that.” Morrison hummed, walking over to the two. He offered his finger at the small little demon, watching him curiously crawl out a bit more to sniff him. “Does he bite?”

“No, he’s got proper manners unlike the bastard over there.”

“Geez, harsh words for a lady.” Dante held up his hand, the other one rubbing his shoulder. 

“Now with that out of the way.” Morrison said, clearing his throat. He gently scratched the little demon behind his ear fins, making the little demonic creature coo happily.

“Huh, you’re the first human that’s been allowed to pet him and not get bit.” She commented a bit in surprise.

“So...who is she, Morrison?” Dante huffed getting the topic back on track.

“Ah, she’s Aidan Lyon’s pupil.” Morrison smiled and booped the small demon, causing his fins to frill out in shock and scrunch up.

“I’m Diana Hawkeye and this is my demonic companion, not _parasite_ , Eilio.” Diana said, glaring at Dante. The demon in question perked up at his name.

“Hello! You give nice scratches sir!” He wiggled happily from his position on her shoulder.

“Nice to finally meet his pupil, so Dante, did she give you a run for your money?” He chuckled, noticing Diana flinch in shock.

“Wait wait, you’re telling me that’s … God dammit.” She groaned and he smirked a bit more.

“In the flesh.”

“How do you deal with him?” 

“He smells like shit.” The little demon squeaked as Diana laughed. 

“I DO NOT!” Dante spat back as the little demon blew him a raspberry with his forked tongue. “Oh that little-”

“Moving on you two.” Morrison interrupted to make sure the two didn’t devolve into another physical altercation. “Is she up to par Dante?”

“Yup. And before you ask: no, she didn't give me a run for my money.” He looked at her and smirked. “I gave her a run for-” He was promptly stabbed by two familiar hard light blades.

“Yes, I gave him a run for his money.” Diana huffed as Eilio snickered as the blades disappeared and his body healed up quickly.

“Well, now that you two are acquainted, time to get you two on missions together, as partners.”

“Wait, WHAT!?” Both screeched as he walked away laughing with the envelope in hand.

“Morrison! Get back here!” He huffed, going after the broker as Diana trailed close behind his old friend.

“God dammit, no! I didn’t sign up for getting flirted at on the job!” She spat angrily. Dante just let out a tired sigh as they walked to the car.

He _definitely_ needed another pizza and beer. Multiples of both, actually.

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting a fanfic of mine in public.
> 
> Diana's abilities will be explain in a later fic.
> 
> Special thanks to Virberos aka Bun who helped proof this fic! Go follow her here:  
> https://buns-with-a-book.tumblr.com/  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos


End file.
